Come Away to the Water
by Camila Hemsworth
Summary: Annie's POV oneshot: Tras finalizar la Rebelión, Annie ha vivido lo inimaginable: perdió a Finnick y a todo ser que alguna vez había amado. ¿Dejará que la corriente la lleve consigo... tras la pérdida de su único hijo? / Precaución: Contiene depresión, intento de suicidio. Sí: intento de suicidio.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es un muy corto Odesta oneshot que escribí hace... varias semanas.**

**No quería publicarlo ya que es MUY TRISTE y algunas de mis amigas ya lo leyeron y algunas se pusieron a llorar y bueno...**

**Espero les guste, (aunque sea depresivo y poco extenso)**

* * *

**Come Away to the Water **

"_Annie, está bien"_

* * *

Observo la habitación del bebé.

Tres paredes son celestes (color suave y relajante) y la cuarta tiene olas de diferentes tonos de azul que pinté yo misma. La cuna del bebé es blanca, delicada, y se encuentra cercana a la única ventana de toda la habitación.

Descanso mis codos sobre el marco de la misma y miro el océano por un tiempo, tratando de calmarme… pero eso imposible.

Tengo demasiados sentimientos sobre demasiadas cosas. Demasiados pensamientos. Demasiadas memorias.

El doctor me dijo que no fue mi culpa, que él o ella simplemente… desaparecieron. Pero no voy a dejar de culparme a mí misma. Nunca.

Salgo de la habitación, ya que la culpa me consume desde el interior y se crea una especie de nudo en mi garganta.

Tomo mi vieja chaqueta del perchero y camino hacia la playa, con tranquilidad, sintiendo la arena llenar los espacios entre los dedos de mis pies. Cuanto más me acerco, mejor puedo escuchar las olas rompiendo y comienzo a sentirme muchísimo mejor. Supongo que es porque me recuerda a Finn…

Me detengo en la orilla, cerca del agua, aunque esta no llega a tocar mis pies. Observo el mar, la manera en que se mueve… El viento acaricia mi rostro como él solía hacerlo. Mi oscuro cabello baila por una ráfaga y yo cierro mis párpados, tratando de recordar sus ojos y la manera en que solía verme todas las mañanas.

–Lo siento, Finn… –susurro, tratando de contener mis lágrimas. Pero la culpa me consume y paso una mano por mi estómago. –Lo perdí a él o a ella… No sé cómo… No lo sé… Y tampoco pude hacer nada al respecto…

El mar se enloquece, las olas rompen con violencia, como si estuviese furioso. Y supongo que esto ocurre porque él está enojado conmigo, porque perdí a nuestro único hijo… Perdí a su hijo.

Y ya no puedo controlar mi llanto. Ya no más…

Pierdo la fuerza en mis piernas y ya no puedo sostener el peso de mi cuerpo, por lo que caigo al suelo de rodillas. Primero es un sollozo, pero luego se transforma en un lloriqueo horrible, hasta que lloro sin control. Grito y las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas, y es horrible. Entierro mis manos en la áspera arena (tratando de combatir la tentación de arrancar mi propio cabello) que las hiere.

Ya no puedo lidiar con el dolor de haber perdido a nuestro hijo. Todo lo que alguna vez amé… ha muerto. ¡Y es mi culpa! Primero mi familia, luego el amor de mi vida… y ahora el bebé. No quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera; nunca quise seguir sufriendo luego de mis Juegos, ese nunca fue el plan.

No importa cuántas veces Katniss me dijo que todo iba a estar bien otra vez. Eso no importa, porque yo sé que nada va a cambiar. Johanna se quedó en casa durante un par de semanas, pero eso me hizo sentir aún peor ya que es obvio que la trajeron ya que tenían miedo de que me suicidara. ¿Y qué si quería hacer eso? Ya no molestaría a nadie… Y Peeta horneó un pastel para mí.

–¿UN PASTEL? ¿UN MALDITO PASTEL? –grito, liberando todo mi enojo, lo que hace que mis cuerdas vocales duelan.

No sé si estoy enojada con él, o no… No, estoy enfadada conmigo misma. No puedo culpar a todos por lo que ocurrió, porque es mi culpa. Pero ninguno de ellos entiende mi dolor.

_Yo_ perdí a Finnick. No ellos.

_Yo_ perdí al bebé. No ellos.

_Yo_ fui la que vio cómo decapitaban a su compañero. No ellos.

No quiero seguir sufriendo de este modo. Mi vida ya no vale nada, y quiero volver a esos viejos tiempos dorados en los que la vida era bella y tranquila; no todo era perfecto y color de rosa, pero podía disfrutarla y hasta recuerdo que no solía arrepentirme de despertar todas las mañanas (cosa que hago desde que la guerra terminó).

Otra vez, dirijo mi mirada hacia el océano, y ahora actúa sumiso. El sonido del agua me arrulla, ya que es tan tranquilo, relajante…

Antes mi vida era de ese modo, era bonita…

Me gustaría volver tiempo atrás, cuando Finnick solía estar a mi lado. Volver a nuestra boda, cuando atamos el nudo que supuestamente iba a unirnos hasta morir, siendo ancianos… Quiero volver al día de nuestro primer beso, ese tan incómodo primer beso… Quiero volver tiempo atrás, al día en que lo vi por primera vez, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con mis azules.

Y el agua me llama. El mar me quiere más cercana a _él_, quiere que vuelva con _mi Finn_…

Camino hasta acercarme más a la costa. Al principio lo dudo por un segundo, hasta que me decido por entrar al agua. Primero mojo mis pies, luego los tobillos… hasta que siento el agua cubriendo mi cintura y recuerdo que aún llevo mi chaqueta puesta. Pero no me importa y sigo adelante.

¿Y si dejara que la corriente del océano me llevara?

Tal vez debería intentarlo… Tal vez podría encontrar un lugar mejor…

Y puedo oír a Finnick llamándome.

–_Annie, está bien… _

Sonrío y unas cuantas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. El viento sigue acariciando gentilmente mi rostro y cierro mis ojos, tratando de imaginar sus suaves dedos sobre mi piel… y doy un par de pasos más y el agua cubre la mitad de mi pecho.

Luego llega a mi clavícula… Mi cuello…

Relajo mi mente y…

* * *

**...**

* * *

–_¡Finnick! –sonrío y corro hacia él. Me levanta en el aire con sus fuertes brazos y luego me estrecha entre ellos. No quiero perderlo… No otra vez. Besa mi frente._

–_Está bien, Annie… Estoy aquí, como siempre… Nunca te dejaré ir, ¿vale?_


End file.
